supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Action Comics (Vol 2) 2
Synopsis for "Superman In Chains" After being captured by the military, Superman has been taken to a government facility, where he has been strapped to a chair and electrocuted. Luthor has been conducting the torture on Superman, watching from the other room. Suddenly, Doctor John Henry Irons and Sergeant John Corben come to talk with Luthor. Corben is astonished that Superman is just "beat-up-looking kid", while Irons is horrified on the torture Superman is enduring, and tries to convince Luthor to stop. However, Luthor refuses, saying that the laws of America only apply to human begins and that Irons's Steel Soldier project will no longer be relevant, as the eventual dissection of Superman will help the U.S. Army create warrior gods. Believing Luthor's actions to be wrong, Irons resigns from the army. Luthor is unfazed and continues the torture. Meanwhile, in another room, a group of soldiers under General Lane's orders, blast Superman's cape with flamethrowers, but the cape is intact. Suddenly, a soldiers comes into the room, telling General Lane that his daughter has come to visit him. In the facility's entrance, Lois is trying to convince the guard to let her in. General Lane comes to the entrance in a jeep and meets with Lois, who shows him all the evidence she could find, trying to prove that Superman is a good person. However, General Lane says that Superman does not officially exist and as long as he remain in the base, he is safe. In the torture room, Superman survives an five-minute exposure to lethal sarin gas. Luthor asks Superman what does the word "Krypton" mean to him, and Superman replies that it is a gas in the periodic table. Superman uses his x-ray vision to look at Luthor through the mirror, and fries all the equipment Luthor has been using to torture him. Lois still tries to convince his father of Superman's nobility, but General Lane ignores her, telling Corben to talk to her. Corben prevents Lois from entering the base, and Lois tries to convince him to let her in. Superman breaks free from his restraints and begins his escape. A group of soldiers try to shoot him, but the bullets are useless against him. Superman recovers his cape and runs through the base, when he enters a room that contains the rocket that brought him to Earth. As he touches it, he hears words in the Kryptonian language. More soldiers point their guns at him, but Superman overheats their guns with his heat vision. He then runs to an elevator shaft and climbs to a nearby elevator, knocking unconscious all the soldiers inside the elevator. Lois steals Corben's pass key and enters the base. As Lois opens an elevator door with the key, she finds Superman and the unconscious soldiers in the elevator. Superman then leaves the base. Later, Corben talks with another doctor about initiating the Steel Soldier project. The doctor tells him that there are still some flaws with the project, but Corben does not care, saying that he has to stop Superman. Then, he comes into a room with a suit of armor. Meanwhile, Luthor is in his limo, talking through the phone with an unidentified person. He wants his associate to tell him what he is and how does he know about Superman. We next see a mysterious starship in space. Appearing in "Superman In Chains" Featured Characters *Superman (Clark Kent) Supporting Characters *Lois Lane *Steel Villains *Lex Luthor *General Sam Lane *Metallo Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Metropolis Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *Kryptonian Rocket Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dccomics/comics/?cm=20448 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_Vol_2_2 *http://www.comicvine.com/action-comics-in-chains/37-294054/ Action Comics (Vol 2) 02